PokePark Adventures
by NightRayquaza
Summary: Len, Charmander, Piplup, and Chikorita are thrust into a new world, where there's a place called the PokePark! What adventures might they have here?


"Pika-pii!" a small pokemon chirped. He had somewhat-spiky blond hair covered by the hood of his sun-colored hoodie. Long brown and yellow ears on the hood stood straight up as if strings were tugging them upward like puppets. The pokemon's bright green eyes shone in the sunlight as he ran on two feet, making his baggy shorts bounce up and down like his sleeves were. His lightning bolt-shaped tail bobbed as well.

"Haha, you'll never catch me, Len!" a pokemon smirked playfully. This pokemon had long dark brown hair, shining crimson eyes that glittered, and a sash around her forehead, making some untidy hairs stick up like spikes. She wore a burnt-on-edges pale orange training t-shirt and long pants. The pokemon had a tail too, but hers was red like a burning coal. It was lit up on the end with a blazing flame.

"You wish!" Len laughed as he chased her with all his speed. Suddenly, something made him trip. He landed face-first into the ground with a loud smack.

"Whoa, are you okay?" the she-pokemon asked. She offered her tiny hand to Len.

"Thanks, Charmander," Len laughed. He took Charmander's hand. She thrust her hand up, and with it came Len.

"Wahh!" Len said as he flew a few inches into the air and landed on his tiny agile feet.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Charmander's smile faded.

"Don't worry, I'm fine! You're too strong for me," Len scratched the back of his head and laughed.

Charmander laughed as well in that deep voice of hers.

A blue pokemon ran up to them. "Hey guys!" He said, adjusting his glasses. The pokemon had shiny black hair and some icy-blue clothes. He also had a cerulean bandanna covering most of his head.

"Hey Piplup," Charmander smiled warmly.

"Whoa! Watch out!" a pokemon shrieked. She was running and couldn't stop. The pokemon shot towards Len, Piplup, and Charmander. She tripped over the same stone Len had and collapsed onto the ground. "Wow, I thought you would be run over by me!" the green pokemon shyly smiled. A leaf sat atop her head that bobbed as she talked. She wore a lime green summer dress. A matching visor and bright green hair sat on her head.

"Chikorita, haven't we told you to not run as fast as you can down a hill, char?" Charmander giggled.

"Haha, sorry!" Chikorita grinned.

Suddenly a flash of pink shot by like a bullet. Len gazed up at where it had been. "Guys?... Did you see that?"

Charmander's head tilted to the side and her face formed a confused look. "What?"

Piplup shook his head. "I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, pip,"

"Hmm. I thought I saw someth-" Len began to explain but his hood was pushed over his eyes by someone behind him. That someone giggled playfully. She fixed Len's hood and floated - Yes, _floated_ - in front of him so he could see her. "Hi, I'm Mew~ Can I show you something?" she laughed. Her pink shirt and pants were the same color as her short hair and her eyes were a glittery magenta. A long pink tail waved around behind Mew.

"Sure you can," Len beamed. "I'm Len, that's Charmander, that's Piplup, and that's Chikorita."

Mew let out a high pitched laugh. "Mew, mew! I knew you were who I was looking for! Follow me!" Mew floated away.

"Len, do you know what she means, chik?" Chikorita asked the confused yellow pokemon staring at Mew.

"No. Let's go find out!" Len curiously smiled and dashed after Mew.

She stopped at a hole in the ground. She floated above it, laughing.

Len arrived there only a moment after Mew did. He gazed down into the pitch-black hole, seeing nothing but black. "What is that?"

Charmander came up to Len with Chikorita close behind. They all stopped to look at the bottomless ditch when Piplup ran into Len by accident.

"_Pikaaa!_" Len screamed as he plummeted into the hole.

"Oh no, oh no!" Piplup frowned.

"What are we waiting for? We have to save him!" Charmander's courage fired up to an intense heat. Before Chikorita and Piplup could refuse, Charmander jumped in after Len with a determined look.

Piplup looked sadly at Chikorita. He hesitantly hopped in too.

Chikorita smiled as if she did this sort of risky stuff every day and followed.

Len cascaded from the air into a forest. He collided with the ground and was knocked out instantly.

Mew appeared. "I'm sorry I couldn't explain much. I need your help. The **Sky Prism**, which protects the PokePark, has shattered... And the Pieces have fallen all over the PokePark. If the Sky Prism's power is lost, the **Sky Pavilion **could fall! It could fall from the sky down onto the PokePark... I'd like you to..." Mew pulls out a small glowing crystal. "Please find these **Sky Prism Pieces**. There are 14 **Prism Pieces** in total. Special pokemon in the PokePark currently have these Pieces. I'll wait for you in the Sky Pavilion. Please help!" Mew faded away.

Len woke up and blinked. _What a strange dream..._ He sat up to see a pokemon in front of him was staring into his eyes. "You're not from around here, eh?" The pokemon asked, acting wise. He had glasses and a thick white choker on his neck. His clothes were like a rainbow of blue, green, and yellow. The pokemon had a feathery tail and wings. The wings were blue and his hands were on the ends. Not the very ends-for feathers extended further.

"Who are you?" Len asked.

"Say what? Me? I'm Chatot. I'm the PokePark Guide," He said matter-of-factly and adjusted his glasses smugly. "Talk to me whenever you have questions about the PokePark."

"Have you seen some other pokemon come through here? They're friends of mine." Len wondered about Chikorita, Piplup, and Charmander.

"Say what? You're looking for your friends?"

"Charmander, Piplup, and Chikorita, pika-pii,"

"Charmander, Piplup, and Chikorita? Awk. I haven't seen them. That's right! There are things I don't know! Now I wonder... You may find them in the PokePark!" He flew further down the beaten path.

Len stood up and chased after Chatot, having to Dash through a crate blocking the way. "H-Hey! Wait up!"

"Awk! There you are. Follow me," Chatot smiled and flew away again.

Len dashed towards him, jumping over a log. _Odd dude! Can't even wait for me, pika! _Len thought.

"The PokePark has many, many ways to have fun! Everybody enjoys Skill Games, squawk. You play Skill Games with another Pokemon. The most popular Skill Game is called Chase. I'll show you how to play!" Chatot squawked and backed up a bit, a huge friendly grin on his face. "Are you ready? I'll run, and you try to Dash into me." Chatot begins to run on his little feet, faster than Len had thought he could.

Len smirked and Dashed into him with ease.

"Awk!" Chatot shouted. "That was too much. You've made me feel a little dizzy." He laughed and scratched the back of his head. He stood up. "You are full of energy aren't you? You can play Chase, no problem. Here-please have some Berries, squawk!" Chatot stuck his hands out, which were cupped together. He opened them to reveal a handful of Berries. Len heartily took them. "When you win a Skill Game, two good things will happen." Chatot held up two fingers. "The first is that you'll make a friend. If you win a Skill Game, the other Pokemon will become your friend, awk. Making a new friend is a wonderful thing!"

Len, still clutching the Berries, asked, "So we're friends now?"

"Say what? Oh! Oh, of course! You and I are now friends. Let me continue. The second good thing is Berries, like I gave you. When you win a Skill Game, you'll receive Berries. You'll find out what to do with them once you get to the PokePark. That's all you need to know for now! I'll be waiting in the PokePark, awk." Chatot flew away, waving at Len as he disappeared into the forest.

Len waved back. "Thank you! Bye for now!"

Just then, as he began to make his way to the PokePark straight ahead, a Pokemon approached him. "Hi! Are you on the way to the PokePark, too?" Her ball-shaped tail and bunny-like ears with balls of cream-colored fur bounced as she talked. Her long pink hair had a bunny clip in it. She wore a fluffy dress the same color as the fur on the tips of her ears and had matching shoes.

"Yeah, pika."

The Pokemon grinned. "The PokePark is a wonderful place. You can make many friends, and there are many Attractions. Once you pass through this forest, you'll be in the PokePark! See you there!" She waved as she walked away down the foot-beaten path.

Len ran down the path as well, but as soon as he started, he was stopped. A huge giant Pokemon was sleeping on the path! The Pokemon from earlier was also left standing there. She sensed someone looking at her - Len - and turned to see who it was. When she saw Len, the sad look on her face changed to a beaming smile. "Oh, hi! We met each other just now. I've been waiting for you. Snorlax is in the way, and I can't get to the PokePark. You can use that zapping move, can't you? Will you please use that move to wake up Snorlax?" She looked hopeful.

"Yeah, this won't be hard." Len smirked. He charged electircity, making his body shine and sparkle with yellow bolts. He brought his arms up and released the energy onto the sleeping pokemon with a yell of '_Pikaaa!'_

The pokemon yawned. His huge head blinked its eyes open. He saw Len and the bunny pokemon and stood up, moved to another spot in the forest a few feet away, and fell back to begin his slumber once more. With that fall came a small earthquake, making the bunny pokemon and Len fly a few inches into the air. They collided with the ground, laughing.

"Thank you! Now I can go to the PokePark. See you there!" the pokemon thanked Len excitedly and walked off into the forest path.

Len waved to her as she left, then started to leave as well. It wasn't long before Len caught up with Chatot again.

"Awk! You're finally here! I have something to give you." He gave Len a colorful pad labeled at the top 'PokePark Pad'. "That's called a PokePark Pad. As you make friends, their names will appear in the PokePark Pad. You know the best thing about the PokePark, better than anything? It's making so many friends. When you've made a new friend, open your Pad and check it. Filling the Pad with the names of all the pokemon here will be tough!"

Len opened the PokePark Pad to see Chatot's name appear on the first line.

"See? Did you see my name in there, awk?"

"Yeah, right here."

Chatot laughed. "Alright, awk. See you later! I'll be in the PokePark. You can talk to me whenever you want to know something." With that, Chatot flew off for the last time.

Right up ahead was the PokePark.

Len's journey was about to start.


End file.
